DrugLab/Walkthrough
Objectives 1. Breach compound. 2. Plant RC Bombs on all drug processing equipment. 3. Locate alternate entrance into compound. 4. Provide cover for teammate while Hostage cells are opened. 5. Take hostages outside to evac zone. Walkthrough As the player starts the level, he finds himself in an airplane with a commander giving a mission briefing. When the player and his teammates are starting a ground assault, the player starts with the following: M3, Five-SeveN, Knife, 1 HE Grenade, 1 Smoke Grenade, 1 Flashbang, Blowtorch, 5 RC Bombs, Kevlar, and Nightvision Goggles. As they advance, a friend will run into a Land Mine and die. As the commander warns, watch out for the land mines, and they can be identified as a circular object with a red light on it. There is a small hill to the right. Walk on the hill to avoid them, and descend down the hill after the last Land Mine. Go to the hut on the right, up the stairs, and eliminate the enemy. Destroy the wooden planks to get down on ground level, as well as the wooden planks to get out of the hut, more enemies will engage the player. To the left, there is a tower containing some boxes of 12 gauge ammo for the M3 and at the bottom, there is a medkit. As the player steps in the cave, an enemy with a Machete and two other enemies will engage you. There is some ammo on the left, next to a crate of cocaine bags. As you move forward, to the right, there is an ammo crate with an XM1014. Three more enemies with machetes will engage you. Destroy the Exploding Barrels, then, as an enemy opens the door, kill him, as well as an enemy next to a table, where the Scout is found. Destroy the wooden plank barrier, and use your ammo wisely on the Scout, because two snipers need to be taken down, along with an enemy wielding an MP5. To the left, there is some ammo for the shotguns and the sniper. Go back, destroy the wooden planks, and plant an RC Bomb on the drug processing equipment near the two operatives. As that is done, a teammate will open the door, then later warn you that there is an enemy at the watchtower. To find an alternate entrance, find and burn a lock leading to a tunnel under the compound. As the new map loads, the tunnel is dark, so this might be the only time where you should activate your Nightvision Goggles. As you get into the compound, turn your nightvision off, and a crate nearby has some .45 ACP ammo and a UMP-45. A box nearby contains a Smoke Grenade. The second drug machine room is nearby. To access it, kill the two enemies and destroy the wooden bar, and duck into the room, next plant an RC Bomb and take cover. An enemy will kick open the door and you should kill the following enemies. Watch out for the enemy with the LAW. There are two possible ways to kill him: Use a Smoke Grenade to confuse him, then kill him, or, look at an angle where he cannot see you, but his arm is exposed. Keep on shooting his exposed arm until he dies. As your teammates move in, another door is kicked open by an enemy. Kill all the enemies in the area, and plant an RC Bomb on the third drug processor. Later, a part of the ceiling will collapse and an enemy appears. A room to the left contains some ammo. Go back to the right, and the platform will collapse. Quickly kill the enemy with the Machete, as well as the two other enemies. Then, you will meet up with your teammates again, and nearby is some ammo for the Five-SeveN. Cover your teammates by killing the enemies on the higher platform, and as that is taken care of, plant an RC Bomb on the fourth drug processor. After that, kill the enemies outside, and plant your last RC Bomb on the last drug processor. Then you should rescue both hostages now is to ensure the safety from enemy hazards. Then, kill the last two enemies by shooting a nearby Exploding Barrel, and your teammates will arrange a dustoff, the mission is completed. Category:Walkthrough